


More Classes Than Granger

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, Multi, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Harry wants to be a Maths teacher and the only way he is going to achieve that is by taking more classes than Granger.•Set in post-war times. Remus and Sirius are alive and they have a son called Teddy.•Harry and Draco have a daughter called Skylar May who lives with Remus, Sirius and Teddy.•Harry also has a twin sister called Jessica who is a squib.•Harry's full name is Hadrian James Malfoy.•Harry and Draco got married when they were sixteen. They got permission from the Ministry to get married so young.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Alarm: Beep! Beep! Beep!  
Harry: Alright I'm getting up.  
He smacks the top of the alarm clock and it shuts up.  
Draco: Babe what's going on?  
Harry: I have to get up to go to class.  
Draco: But it's Saturday.  
Harry: I'm taking A-Levels as well as NEWTs so I have to go to extra classes on Saturdays.  
Draco: It's six in the morning?!  
Harry: I have breakfast with Moony, Pads, Teddy and Sky. Then go for coffee with my friends before class.  
Draco: I'm coming with you.  
Harry: Bring some work or you'll be bored out of your mind.  
They get out of bed and start getting ready.  
Draco: What classes are you taking?  
He grabs some muggle clothes.  
Harry: School uniform babe. Maths, Biology and Psychology  
Draco puts the muggle clothes away and grabs his Slytherin robes.  
Draco: It's Saturday. Why?  
Harry: It's still school. We all go to schools that specialise in a specific area and don't do the other classes like Maths and Bio.  
Draco: How many people are in your classes?  
Harry: Just my sister and I in Maths; about six in Bio and twelve in Psychology.  
Draco: SISTER?!! HADRIAN JAMES MALFOY SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A SISTER?!!  
Harry: You didn't know I'm a twin?  
Draco: No.  
Harry: Well I have a twin sister. Her name is Jessica. She was adopted by a muggle family but Moony and Pads found her and told her about everything. She changed her surname to Potter because that's her real surname and she wanted to be connected to Mum and Dad.  
Draco: So I'll get to meet my sister-in-law for the first time today?  
Harry: Yes.  
Draco: Why wasn't she at the wedding?  
Harry: Moony and Pads hadn't found her at that point.  
Draco: Okay. What does she look like?  
Harry: Like me. Black hair, green eyes but no glasses.  
Draco: You don't even wear glasses half the time.  
Harry: I do. But they're very small and they go on my eye Dray.  
Draco: Oh. Contacts.  
Harry: Yep.  
He goes into the ensuite and puts in his contacts. He comes back out.  
Harry: Ready to go?  
Draco: Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a knock at the front door. Sirius looks at his husband.  
Remus: He's forgotten his key.  
Sirius: Probably. I'll go see.  
He gets up from the table and goes up the stairs to the hall. He unlocks the door and opens it.  
Sirius: Jessica! What a nice surprise!  
Jessica: Hi Pads. I had a stag thingy from Hadrian that said he was coming here before class so I thought I'd come, say hi.  
Sirius: Come in. We're about to have breakfast.  
Jessica: Good. I'm famished.  
They go down to the kitchen.  
Remus: Hi Jessica. How are you?  
Jessica: I'm good thank you.  
Sky: Aunty Chess!  
Jessica: Hey baby girl.  
She picks her up and hugs her.  
Jessica: How are you?  
Sky: Good. Miss Daddy and Papa.  
Jessica: I think we all do. You know something?  
Sky: What?  
Jessica: A little stagy told me that your daddy is coming to see you this morning.  
Sky: What about Papa?  
Jessica: The stagy didn't say.  
Sky: Awww.  
Jessica: It's not long until Christmas and I'm taking you to go see your Daddy and Papa for two whole weeks.  
Sky: Two whole weeks?  
Jessica: Yeah.  
SKy: That's a long time.  
Jessica: It is.  
Teddy: Chess!  
Jessica: Hi Teddy bear.  
Teddy: I no teddy bear. I a scary monster.  
Jessica: Are you sure? Scary monsters go 'rarrr'.  
Teddy: Rarrrrrr!  
Jessica: Ah! There's a scary monster in a high chair!  
Remus and Sirius laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Draco apperate into the middle of the kitchen.  
Sirius: Hello Cub. Hello Dragon.  
Harry: Hi Pads.  
Draco: Morning.  
Jessica: Hadi!  
Harry: Hi Jess.  
They hug.  
Harry: Jess this is my husband Draco. Draco this is my twin Jessica.  
Draco: Nice to meet you.  
Jessica: Nice to meet you too. Hadi I understand what you said about Sky's nose now.  
Harry: Look at this.  
He pulls a picture out of his pocket and holds it up next to Sky.  
Jessica: Oh my god. They could be twins.  
Harry: I know.  
Sky: Papa! Daddy!  
Draco scoops her up. She snuggles into his chest.  
Sky: Papa.  
Draco: Hey Boo.  
Harry: How's she been sleeping?  
Sirius: Remind me what sleep is again.  
Harry: *sigh* I've never been one for rules so damn Minnie. Sky's coming back with us tonight.  
Draco: It's not like we stay in a dorm.  
Harry: I'm surprised that no one has cottoned on to us only using one of the beds in our room.  
Jessica: No one's realized?  
Draco: Nope.  
Remus: Nice to hear that Hogwarts is still full of morons and imbeciles then.  
Draco: Yep. It's so fun being head boy when all the prefects are idiots and the head girl hates my guts.  
Remus: I thought Hermione was coming round.  
Harry: Not since she found out that I have been getting better grades than her and I am taking more classes than her.  
Jessica: I she one of those people who literally only care about their grades and their god awful boyfriend?  
Harry: Yeah. Her boyfriend used to be my best mate until he decided that I was 'turning dark' for rooming with Draco.  
Jessica: Is he stupid?  
Draco: Very. He's at the bottom of the year even with his girlfriend being near the top.  
Jessica: *sarcastically* They sound like great people.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walks into breakfast next morning with Sky on his hip. He sits down at the Gryffindor table and looks over at Draco. They make eyes contact and smile. Sky waves at Draco and Draco waves back. Harry reaches for a pot of yoghurt. He sniffs it.  
Harry: It's your favourite Sky.  
Sky: Pineapple!  
Harry: Yeah. Can you eat it quietly whilst I do my maths homework?  
Sky: Yes Daddy.  
She starts eating her yoghurt whilst Harry reads some stuff in his Maths textbook. Ron sits across from him. The two Malfoys ignore him.  
Ron: Mate I'm sorry. I was being a dick.  
Harry: I know.  
Ron: You think we can be friends again?  
Harry: Sure.  
Ron: What are you doing?  
Harry: Homework.  
The red head leans over the table and has a look at the book.  
Ron: What is that?  
Harry: Algebra.  
Ron looks confused.  
Harry: Maths.  
Ron: It's loads of letters.  
Harry: That's the point of algebra. Missing numbers.  
Ron: Who's that? And why does she look like Malfoy?  
Harry: I don't think you're ready to hear that yet Ron.  
ROn: I promise I won't flip or anything.  
Harry: Okay. *sigh* I'm a sub Neko. Her father is a dom Veela. I've been with her father since we were in third year. This is Skylar-May Malfoy.  
Ron: So Malfoy is her father?  
Harry: Yep. And my husband.  
The red head chokes on his drink.  
Ron: When have you had time to get married.  
Harry: When I was at the Dursleys' before we went on the run.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear this is the day after the last chapter.

Someone taps on Harry's shoulder. He turns around.  
Harry: Hello Minnie.  
Minnie: What do you think you're doing?  
Harry: Going to class?  
Minnie: You know exactly what I mean Harry.  
Harry: She's not been sleeping properly which means that Moony and Pads haven't been sleeping.  
Minnie: Why's she not been sleeping?  
The Neko covers Sky's ears.  
Harry: Nightmares about the war. Specifically the Battle of Hogwarts. She was there when Voldermort was saying that I was dead.  
Minnie: She was there?  
Harry: The kitten with wings that Pads " _found_ ".  
Minnie: Why was she ever here?  
Harry: Because that was what was safest. Teddy was with Hope and Lyall. They couldn't have had Sky as well so she had to come.  
Minnie: I understand. Off to class now.  
Harry: Bye.  
Sky waves at Minnie. Minnie waves back. Harry walks into charms and sits down at the front.  
Filius: Good morning Harry.  
Harry: Morning Sir. How are you?  
Filius: I'm very well thank you. Yourself?  
Harry: I'm alright. My brain has just about had enough.  
Filius: Lots of people are finding that.  
Harry: I am taking more classes than anyone in my year.  
Filius: How's that?  
Harry: I'm taking three A-Levels as well as ten N.E.W.T.s.  
Filius: What A-Levels are you talking?  
Harry: Maths, biology and psychology.  
Filius: And why did you choose to take A-Levels as well as N.E.W.Ts?  
Harry: Well I want to be a Maths teacher. My maths teacher at primary school helped me a lot with a abuse I suffered at the hands of my so called relatives.  
Filius: That's really inspiring, Harry. Who's this?  
Harry: This is my daughter, Skylar-May.  
SKy: Hi.  
Filius: Hello. I didn't know you had a daughter.  
Harry: Not many people do. Most wouldn't approve of who her father is.  
Filius: Understood. Are you a creature?  
Harry: Submissive Neko.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sits down in the Gryffindor common room. Draco has taken Sky out for a fly so that Harry can do his biology homework. Hermione comes over to him.  
Hermione: Shouldn't you be with your creep of a boyfriend?  
Harry: Shouldn't you be minding your own business?  
Hermione: You won't even look at me when you're talking to me. What a disgrace.  
Harry: No I'm doing my biology homework.  
Hermione: They don't even teach biology here.  
Harry: I do extra classes in London on a Saturday.  
Hermione: Go study somewhere else. You don't even stay in the tower.  
Harry: Neither do you Granger. And yeah I might go study somewhere else. I know just the place that I can study, somewhere where I won't get bothered by annoying head girls who think they know it all.  
Hermione: And where would that be?  
Harry: The Slytherin common room. I've got lots of friends down there. Yeah I think I'll go. Toodles.  
He walks down to the Slytherin common room but he is stoped by a certain bat.  
Severus: Where do you think you're going Potter?  
Harry: Did Draco not tell you?  
Severus: Tell me what?  
Harry: I am going to kill that god damn veela when I get my hands on him.  
Severus: You will do no such thing.  
Harry: No I won't because then I'll die.  
Severus: Potter, would you like detention?  
Harry: Sir my surname is not Potter nor has it been for a year.  
Severus: What?  
Harry: I'm a submissive Neko and am married to my dominant. We have a daughter by the name of Skylar-May or just Sky.  
Snape practically has a heart attack. Harry: Now if you would excuse me I would like to finish my psychology homework **today**.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry: Basalisk.  
He goes into the Slytherin common room and looks around. He sees Pansy the fire. He goes over to her.  
Harry: Hi Pans.  
Pansy: Hey Har. Sit down.  
He sits down next to her and dumps his textbooks on the table.  
Pansy: What happened?  
Harry: Granger being a twat. I was trying to do my bio homework and she just started having a go at me for no fucking reason.  
Pansy: She's such a bitch.  
Harry: Don't I know it.

Zacharias: Oh death eater scum!  
Draco ignores him and continues explaining the rules of quidditch to his daughter.  
Terry: Malfoy it's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you.  
The young dad whips his head around and glares at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
Draco: Did your parents never teach you that interrupting someone when they're talking is rude?  
Zacharias: You're only talking to your fucking self anyway.  
Draco: Smith go get your eyes checked and wash your mouth out with soap whilst you're at it. There is a one year old right here.  
He turns around, picks up Sky with one arm and their brooms with the other.  
Draco: Come on Boo. Let's go get you cleaned up.  
Terry: That's called Boo?  
Draco: **My daughter,** is called Skylar-May. Boo is her nickname. Now if you'd excuse me, I would like to get her showered before I loose all my brain cells from listening to you two.  
He struts off into the Slytherin changing rooms, locking the door and throwing up a couple of wards that they won't be able to break behind him.


End file.
